The Smell of Chocolate
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: After Draco leaves her on the doorstep, she can smell the scent of chocolate. / written for bonus round 4 of thc


**Written for The Houses Competition Bonus Round 4**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **6th year**

 **[Love Triangle], [Character] Pansy Parkinson, [Smell] Chocolate**

 _ **Word count will be at end.**_

* * *

Pansy stared at the two courting contracts that lay before her on the table. One was to Blaise from her and the other was from Draco to her. She traced Draco's name with one finger, frowning. She hadn't known that Draco had had any intention of courting her.

They had known each other from the time they had been children. They had played together when Pansy's parents had needed to go to Draco's and took her along with them. Pansy had hit him with one of his blocks when he had tried to take it away from her, scowling at him, and exclaiming, "No! Meanie!"

It just seemed that after that day, the two became close friends. When one came to the other's house, they were joined at the hip and wouldn't leave each other, not even for naps.

Yet, as they grew up, they seemed to grow apart a little. They weren't as close. Draco didn't hang out with her as much once they began schooling at Hogwarts, leaving Pansy to deal with girls who could be cruel and malicious when they didn't like you. She got over it, managing to make friends with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode.

Her finger then drifted over to the contract she had for Blaise. She traced his name, her frown deepening more.

She liked Blaise, had liked him since the third year. He would never like her back, though, that she knew. He was gay and in love with Draco, although Draco never noticed the looks that Blaise sent after him when he left a room, eyes dark with want and longing.

She knew how Blaise felt.

Unrequited love. Draco would never return the love that Blaise felt for him, nor would Blaise ever return the love that Pansy felt for him.

She sighed.

Sometimes she wondered why she had to fall in love with Blaise, knowing he would never love her back.

* * *

"Pans?"

Blond hair fell into her vision, mercury eyes staring down at her with amusement. There was an amused smile on Draco's lips as he stood above her, his complexion pale against the rays of the sun.

"Yes, Dray?"

"What're you doing?"

"I was just staring at the sky for no reason before you came along."

Draco laughed, moving so he could sit in the grass, laying down beside her. "Is there a reason why you're staring at the sky for no reason?"

"There're plenty of reasons why."

"Oh? Do you want to talk about them?"

"Not really, no."

"You know it helps to talk about things instead of keeping them bottled up inside."

She was silent. How could she tell him that she liked Blaise, his friend, but he didn't like her back? How could she tell him that Blaise was drooling after him and waiting so he could ask him out? How could she tell him that she hated love, hated how it had to make her fall for the one person she could never have, for the one person who could never love her?

"Pans?" she heard.

She turned her head to look into Draco's eyes, his silvery pools emitting concern. "I'm okay, Dray," she said softly.

"I don't think you are, Pans." He reached a hand up, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I know we haven't talked in a while and I'm sorry we haven't hung out in a while, either. Please, Pans, tell me what's wrong?"

He looked so sincere, eyes staring into hers pleadingly. She could feel her walls break, the tears appearing in her eyes.

She began to cry as she said, "He'll never love me back, Dray. He'll never love me the way I love him!"

"Who, Pans?" he asked gently, bringing her closely to him, one hand going through her hair. "Who will never love you like you love them?"

"Blaise," she sobbed. "Blaise won't."

"Blaise?" He was silent for a moment before he sighed and just hugged her close to his body. "Oh, Pans," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, if I could get him to like you, I would."

She sniffed, wrinkling her nose. "He's gay," she told him.

He blinked, pulling away from her to stare at her incredulously. "Really? I never knew that at all."

She giggled, still crying. "Everyone in school knows he's gay. It's not like he's tried to hide it at all, really."

Draco sighed, frowning. "I didn't know."

"That's because you're oblivious."

"I am not!"

"You are too!" she laughed.

He gave her a smile before it turned sad. "I'm sorry about Blaise never being able to love you," he said quietly.

She sighed. "It's . . . okay. I'll get over it soon, I guess." She pulled away from him and turned to look at the sky. "I'll just have to try to forget him."

There was no reply. She didn't turn to look at him, knowing that he was probably frowning and studying her. Instead, she stared up at the sky, wishing that she could forget the chocolate colored eyes, that Italian voice that also made her so silly inside, those smiles and laughs Blaise would have with her. Those times he would tease her or flirt with her for no reason.

She hadn't realized she'd begun to cry again until Draco was there, whispering in her ear, "It'll be okay."

It'll be okay.

* * *

She stared at Draco, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, a nervous smile on his lips. He was wearing formal clothing; a black suit that was clean and fitting, a pair of black formal shoes, a robe draped over one arm, and in his hands was the bouquet.

He handed them to her, watching as she smelled them a little, a smile blooming on her face. "Daffodils," she said, looking at him.

His nervous smile grew as he nodded. "I know how much you like daffodils," he replied, watching her face. "I thought you'd like them."

"I love them."

"I'm glad."

She gave him a smile, then left to quickly put the flowers in a vase. She came back, placing the daffodils inside and set the vase down on the table that was by the door. "There," she said, "so I see them everyday when I leave and come back."

His smile widened into a grin as he held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we go, madam?"

"We shall," she laughed, taking his arm.

* * *

When Draco drops her back off at the Parkinson's Manor, he pulls her close to him, hugging her for a second. Then, pulling away, he holds her at arms length before leaning down and crashing their lips together.

He smells of chocolate is the first things she notices as her eyes slip close and her arms wind around his neck. Like milk chocolate right out of Honeydukes. There's also the smell of the wind, potions ingredients, and musty books that she catches before they split apart.

She stared into his eyes, his staring into hers, before he kisses her once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispers against her lips, pulling back with a smile. He turns and Apparates on the spot, leaving her alone on the doorstep.

She stands there for a while before she ventured inside.

The scent of chocolate lingers in the air.

* * *

 _[word count: 1218]_


End file.
